Galaxy of Dragoniir
“Our galaxy, Dragoniir has hundreds of billions of stars, enough gas and dust to make billions more stars, and at least ten times as much dark matter as all the stars and gas put together. Dragoniir, is one of billions.. And it's all held together by gravity. Interesting, hmm?” - Ulysses a Manchurian Trader So, What is the Galaxy? The 2024 overall universe, aka “ Dragoniir (The Power of New-Age) “, is made up of the outer rim, the inner rim and the core rim. Dragoniir was originally called “The Milky Way” (pre-war) and was a spiral galaxy. Until the galaxy shifted in the year 1968, moving planets and stars and becoming what is now known as a ring galaxy. From earth, it looked as if nothing had happened, except that the night sky had changed and many stars had disappeared. Most of these stars cannot be seen from Earth, but it is formally known that this was the first noted time that the galaxy shifted. This galaxy was renamed after humans conquered the majority of the other solar system (1970-1972) and is made up of 207 rings. Our Solar system is located on the outer reaches of dragoniir, on its 202nd ring and is called “The restorer”. Within this 202nd ring is 30 solar systems, including our own. Though not many of these solar systems are known, 18 are known. Earth is located within “the restorer” solar system, which houses 3 rims. The outer rim, the inner rim and the core rim. Each of these rims have 3 main planetary anchor points that allows spaceships of any kind to travel between the 3 rims freely. The core rim holds a star called “Kil-3” which houses the “broken spires”, the “Kuuran Belschak”, the “nebula cascade” and much more. The rich and powerful live within the inner rim, the poor and defenseless live on the outer rim. Outside these rims is the vastness of space. Each rim has a master planet, to act as the leader of each rim. Each master planet has their own leader who is responsible for inner rim affairs such as transport and safety. List of planets within the galaxy and which rim they are apart of # Desomiir, Outer Rim # Guildrock, Outer Rim Overall Story Black Mark are at war with the Greyscales. They have been at war since 2024. The overall war is a lead on from World War 2 which lasted, in this universe, from 1939 - 2020. Black Mark are Emperor Frylton Vacacious’ military infantry and the Greyscales, aka The Blue Moon, are the rebellion who are ruled by Quin Del Draithe. Currently Black Mark, control a vast portion of the outer rim and the inner rim, with their large number of armies covering each rim, masses of equipment and technology keeping them ahead. Whereas the greyscales are running thin and slowly losing. Their weapon’s arsenal is holding up, but it won't for long. Although the greyscales don't have the correct equipment, they do have the overall skill and determination in order to win this war. although Black Mark have more equipment the greyscales have better refurbished equipment also they have Anderson Winters. But will they stand for long?